Didn't Mean To
by FreeGrain
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman didn't mean to kiss her. She didn't mean to drag her off the staircase. She didn't mean to shove her against the wall and take her home. She certainly didn't mean to fall in love with her. {Mikannie} {Mikasa x Annie}


Mikasa Ackerman didn't mean to kiss her. She didn't mean to drag her off the staircase. She didn't mean to shove her against the wall and take her home.

She certainly didn't mean to fall in love with her.

~•~•~•~

Mikasa had always been a lonely soul with no friends but she liked it that way. A lone wolf type was what she was. She didn't rely on anyone or need anyone's help which she prided herself in. She was independent.

But even she felt lonely sometimes.

She'd always go to bars or clubs and find someone to take home for the night. It was the closest thing to company she had. She didn't have friends, as such. It just didn't work for her. And it wasn't too hard to find someone wanting a one night stand.

Mikasa was beautiful, she knew it herself. Medium length black hair and stunningly grey eyes, she had looks that could kill. Seriously. Her body was lean and strong, lush in all areas that most people liked.

She usually had her pick of the people at the bar, men drooling as she walked by.

But not this time.

Mikasa usually went for men in her search for company. In all, it was easier to find a male that found her attractive than a female. But that didn't mean she'd never taken a woman home before. She wasn't straight after all.

Mikasa sat by herself, sipping on a cocktail, her eyes scanning the bar for any potential… partners.

It was the weekend and this was her usual Saturday night hookup. It left her Sunday to recover from her hangover and to get whoever was in her bed out of her house.

It was efficient, really.

Men came up to talk to her, offer her drinks and their company in the sheets. But Mikasa had no interest in any of them. Loud mouths with arrogant swaggers that thought they were the best. Maybe it was just the alcohol but she didn't like it at all.

After taking the drinks, she politely turn them down with a dangerous smile that implied if they didn't step away things would go badly. They backed off then, giving her dirty looks.

Mikasa headed over to the bar to get another, wondering if there was even anyone out tonight that she was interested in.

And then her question was answered as if by a god.

Sitting at the bar, her blonde hair tied back in a beautiful half up-half down fashion, was a young woman. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was lightly tanned and not a touch of makeup marked her skin.

Mikasa had to pause to take her in. Lean sleek body dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her figure close. It was so simple in design but she wore it so well.

Mikasa immediately knew that she was her prey, the target for that night.

So pushing back her hair, she sat down next to her. A pair of crystal blue eyes reached her face and a grin touched the woman's lips. She said nothing though. Waiting. Waiting for her to make the first move.

"Another for me," Mikasa said to the bartender. "And one for the beautiful lady beside me."

As the bartender moved to get the drinks, the blonde haired woman turned to her. There was something cold about her, the way she looked, the way she moved. But it wasn't the 'unattractive bitch' cold, it was a confident cold that showed she was well aware of how attractive she was.

"Flattering," the woman drawled, running a finger down her own neck. Mikasa's eyes followed it, seeing it linger at her collarbone. "You _certainly_ know how to woo a woman."

The pure arrogance in her tone just make Mikasa even more attracted to her. "What can I say?" she grinned. "I try my best."

"Here you go." The bartender set down drinks in front of them. The woman didn't even hesitate to take it.

"What's this? Accepting my flirtations already?" Mikasa grinned, taking her own with a nod.

The blonde laughed. "Please. You'd be a fool to turn down a free drink." She clinked her glass of Mikasa before taking another sip. "Not bad, my friend."

"My name's Mikasa," Mikasa smiled. "And do I get the pleasure of your name?"

"Have you earned it?"

"Excuse me?"

The woman leaned backwards, crossing her legs. "Well Mikasa, I try not to make a habit of giving my name out to strangers at a bar. It's a privilege you'll have to earn, if you can."

Mikasa arched an eyebrow. Was this a challenge? Earn the right to her name? Well it was accepted.

"We don't have to be strangers," Mikasa breathed, leaning forward. She knew her eyes were dark and her lips slightly parted. Most people caved that this point. "I'd love to get to know all parts of you."

The blonde only smirked, not a hint of longing. "Would you now?"

"Oh yes."

"Well I must say…" A hand landed on her arm before moving up to her neck. "You make quite a convincing statement." Mikasa could see the woman coming closer and knew she'd scored. Mouth parted in prospect of what was to come, she closed her eyes and waited. And waited.

Then she felt hot breath on her ear.

"But I'm afraid you don't make the cut."

Mikasa jumped and open her eyes only to see the woman walking away. Towards the dance floor of flashing lights and mayhem. Confusion prickled down her spine. Had she just been.., rejected?

The woman looked back at her, an amused smile on her lips. "Maybe next time, Mikasa."

Mikasa only stared after her. What a woman. She was amazed. What a woman.

~•~•~•~

It was couple of days later when she saw the blonde again. And totally by accident.

Mikasa worked as the personal secretary for one of the world's top business men, Erwin Smith. Her work started early at six and ended at about eight on a good day. Erwin was a busy man and he paid her well for her long hours. She quite liked her job actually. She felt wanted and Erwin was one of the nicer bosses in business.

She was just working away at the desk, taking calls and organising files for Mr. Smith, when the elevator to his floor opened. She looked up only to be meet with the same grin she'd seen only two nights ago.

Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes.

She was dressed formally now but it was certainly the same woman. Same blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The same grin too.

Mikasa suddenly felt self conscious about herself. Erwin had all his employees wear a type of suit that was moderately formal but also very comfortable. She quickly straightened her glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see- oh. Hello Mikasa."

There was a smile in her voice. Mikasa felt as though she couldn't blush any harder.

"Um… Hello. I-... What-... I'm sorry." She paused to compose herself. "Hello, how may I help you?"

The blonde smiled approvingly. "I'm here to see Mr. Smith. I have an appointment."

Mikasa flicked up the list of Mr. Smith's appointments for the day and scanned the list. It was twenty eight past two. At two thirty he was due for a meeting with someone called Annie Leonhardt.

She looked back up. "I'm sorry, what's your name, Miss?"

The woman tilted her head and chuckled. "My name is Annie Leonhardt. Here's my ID." She offered Mikasa card.

Mikasa took it from her and sure, it checked out. Annie Leonhardt. Now she had a name to this mysteriously sexy woman. She handed back the ID.

"Thank you, Ms. Leonhardt," she said politely. "Mr. Smith should be ready for you now."

Annie nodded. "Thank you, Mikasa." She grinned. "And I must say, you look quite good in a suit." And she walked past her towards Mr. Smith's office.

Mikasa couldn't help but gaze after her. What a coincidence. The same woman meeting with her boss? Sometimes the world was a little strange. And perhaps a little cruel.

~•~•~•~

It seemed after that that Annie was making a regular habit of meeting with Mr. Smith. Over the past week, she'd met with him four out of five days at seemingly random times. And each day, she disarmed Mikasa's usual charm with her smile.

They'd banter and exchange smirks over the desk while they waited for Erwin to be ready. And if Mikasa was looking hard enough, there may have been a bit of flirting in there.

Mikasa didn't know why she got so flustered over her. They'd just met in a bar, it was nothing special, nothing to be so worked up about.

But she had noticed that Annie came a decent bit early for her meetings. Extra time in case of traffic she claimed when Mikasa accused her. But a blush stained her usually pale cheeks and Mikasa wasn't so sure.

Surely by now she'd realised that traffic ran smoothly by their building due to the new roundabout that had been installed. She'd grinned. Things were getting interesting.

On Friday, the last day of Mikasa's work week, Annie came in as usual. She swept forward to the desk, a smile awaiting her. It was later this time, about six in the evening. What game was she playing? Mikasa didn't know but she wanted to find out.

It was Monday afternoon when Annie came in again. Usual blazer and pencil skirt that Mikasa had come to recognise as her work clothes. This time she had a coffee in her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Leonhardt," she greeted. "Go on ahead, he's free."

Anyone else would have gone on with just a nod of thanks. But Annie paused by her desk, blue eyes lingering on her name tag. "Mikasa. What is your last name?"

"Pardon?"

Annie smiled at her and Mikasa felt butterflies in her stomach. "Well you know my full name," the woman shrugged. "It's only fair it get to know yours."

Mikasa awkwardly adjusted her glasses. "Ackerman. I'm one of the Ackermans."

Annie took this information and shrugged. "Thank you. I'll be in my way."

Mikasa felt a little light inside. That was weird. But nicely so.

~•~•~•~

It was four o'clock on Tuesday and Mikasa was going on a lunch break. She had her coffee in one hand and her keys in the other. She just wanted so fresh air.

She started to go down the stairs because she preferred the exercise after the long day of sitting all the time. Where would she walk today? Maybe to the bookstore or the park or maybe even-

"Mikasa!" Mr. Smith called from the top of the stairs.

Mikasa turned to look at him. And in that moment, many things happened at once.

She saw Erwin standing at the top of the stairs, a brown folder in his hand as he waved at her. Her foot slipped and she started to pitch forward. Her coffee fell from her hand and sloshed forward onto the fast approaching person. And Mikasa fell onto that person.

Luckily they'd been near the end of the steps so they didn't have far to fall. Mikasa caught them at the shoulders and her head slung forward.

And Mikasa's lips met Annie's by accident.

For a few second she didn't move because of pure shock and then realisation hit her. She kissed Annie. Unintentionally but she still kissed her.

She tore her head back so fast she heard her neck crack. Annie lay beneath her and, for the first time ever, she was speechless. Mikasa's cheeks bloomed red as she just stared down at her.

"Mikasa!" Erwin's footsteps came frantically down the steps.

Mikasa barely heard him. Annie was propped up on her elbows, the rest of her body spread beneath her. Mikasa had somehow managed to land on all fours over her, trapping her against the ground. It was like a stupid move in a romantic comedy.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Her boss had made it down the stairs at this point.

Mikasa's legs came back to her and she scrambled away from the blonde. Annie didn't move.

"Oh Annie, I am so sorry, please forgive us-" Erwin was hovering over the two of them, fussing like a worried parent. By now, both of the woman had recovered enough to compose themselves.

Annie stood up, glancing down at the large coffee stain on the front of her shirt. She met Mikasa's gaze and held it, a sly smirk ghosting her lips. Mikasa gazed back.

"It's fine, Erwin dear," Annie said pleasantly. "I'm just glad neither of us are hurt."

Mikasa stepped forward, dipping her head. "I must apologise, Ms. Leonhardt," she said. "I ruined your shirt. Come, if we hurry we may get the worst of it out."

Erwin was still apologising as Mikasa pulled Annie away towards the bathroom. She hoped her boss wasn't going to get annoyed at her later.

The bathroom was empty and for that, Mikasa was thankful.

"Well that was eventful," Annie drawled. "I-"

She barely got to finish before Mikasa pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Annie responded immediately, gripping her hair and pulling her closer. Hands pulled at clothes, a lustful longing breaking passed both of them.

The feeling of their lips together just felt so right. Annie groaned low into her mouth to show her that she felt the same. Inside, Mikasa was churning. Her senses were on fire. She wanted this, she wanted it now.

Annie ran her hand down her neck to the collar of her blazer. "Not here," Annie murmured after breaking the kiss. "Take me… somewhere else..."

Mikasa didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to… she couldn't. She didn't have time. "I… I have work and I-!"

Annie grabbed her by the tie and pulled her closer to her. "I can cover that for you," she purred. "I have a lot of sway with Erwin Smith… what do you say, Ackerman?"

Mikasa paused, a vicious debate battling it out in her mind. She grinned. "I say yes."

~•~•~•~

The next day Mikasa woke up to her phone buzzing at her bedside. With a groan she answered it. "Mikasa… Mikasa Ackerman.., how may I help you?"

"Mikasa, thank God!" Erwin's voice crackled at the other end. "I've been worried sick! You just vanished from work! At first I thought may you were late from lunch but hours past and you didn't show up! I tried calling you but you didn't pick up!"

Erwin was the only boss that Mikasa knew that personally checked in with his employees. The actual concern in his voice made her feel wanted.

"Oh sir… I… um-"

Annie rose behind her and plucked the phone from her hand. She waited for Mikasa to nod before talking calmly.

"Apologies, Erwin," she smiled. "That was my fault, I needed to take Mikasa for bit. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Erwin didn't speak for a few seconds as silence filled the air. Annie grinned at Mikasa who only grinned back.

"Oh, um, Annie..," the man said awkwardly. "I'm glad to hear you're taking care of my secretary. I… I.. You…" He cleared his throat. "Be responsible. Please."

"Will do, Smith," and Annie hung up.

Mikasa could only wonder what he was thinking right now. The implications of what they'd just done… oh boy, this could get her in so much trouble.

Annie put the phone down and rolled over. Her naked body curled around Mikasa's side, her lips pressing soft butterfly kisses to her shoulder.

Mikasa rolled over to catch those soft lips with her own. For a few seconds they kissed, slow soft and gentle.

And then Mikasa pulled away and rested her head against the pillow. Annie's fingers danced lightly across her arm, sending small darts of pleasure down her senses. She exhaled.

Strangely happy, strangely at peace, she just lay, letting the blonde woman touch her. She felt the most relaxed in years. Sleep clung to her and slowly dragged her back down and Mikasa once again fell asleep.

"Let me take you for dinner" the woman had said. "I think I owe you as much."

And so they went out that night to one of the fanciest restaurants Mikasa had ever seen. Tall and glowing in the night with freshly dressed butlers waiting on them hand and foot. How Annie afforded it, she had no clue. Or maybe she did seeing as Annie was best buddies with Erwin Smith, one of the richest businessmen in the world.

The flirting and teasing that went on during the date, oh Mikasa could barely keep up. She hadn't expected a date when she'd kissed Annie, most certainly didn't expect her to be interested in a relationship. It was new to the 'lone wolf' but for some reason, it was nice.

Something she could appreciate.

Annie turned out to be adorable. Cute. Sexy yes, but mainly cute. Although she was flirty and had a good idea of how her body could drive other crazy, she was also one of the sweetest people Mikasa had ever met.

So they started dating. One or twice a week they'd go out somewhere nice and Mikasa saw her almost everyday. The blonde just kept arriving earlier and earlier for her meetings with Erwin that Mikasa had a cup of coffee waiting each time. She always finished it before Erwin called her in.

Once they went to the beach as a date, one glorious day that Mikasa could have thanked the gods for. The sun had been blazing overhead and the sea had been warm for once. They went swimming, kind of. Most of it had been splashing and pulling the other under.

Annie was surprisingly sneaky when it came to that. Mikasa claimed it was because she was so small which only earned her a wave of water.

Movie dates were quite common, though often the movie was forgotten in preference of… other activities

Months passed and eventually so did a year. It had been a shock to look at her calendar and see how time has flown. Their first important anniversary.

They went out that night, not to a fancy restaurant or bar but to have a picnic beneath the stars. In the park they'd lain on their backs and stared at the night sky. Drawing patterns with their fingers, kissing in the moonlight. As sweet and romantic as you'd expect.

Annie moved in the week after, into Mikasa small home despite the great paycheck she received. She explained that it was her dislike for people who lived as if they rolled in money but Mikasa knew that she just wanted to be closer to her. She'd never admit it but Mikasa could see it when she smiled.

They went to the gym together and Mikasa found Annie was a really good martial artist. They sparred for about an hour before the two of them, hot and sweaty, took things to another level of, um, steamy.

Mikasa met Annie's closest friends. Two young men who both happened to be at least a foot taller than her girlfriend. There was no absence of short jokes being made. Mikasa herself was 5'7 and over head taller than Annie.

The teasing, damn. She swore Annie would never forgive her but made it up to her that night.

And Mikasa took Annie to meet her family. The Jaegers were only too welcoming of her girlfriend, all fussing and cooing made her want to facepalm. Annie surprisingly got on swimmingly with her brother Eren and they started arguing about wrestling and people she'd never heard of.

Mikasa had zero clue about wrestling but it amused her to no end seeing two people she loved have a totally serious debate on seemingly nonsense.

And that was the thought that surprised her. Love. Two people she loved. What? Did she really love Annie?

Mikasa wasn't sure. She'd never fallen in love before. Sure she'd dated before but love never really come into the picture. Generally her preference to be alone.

For the next few days, Mikasa couldn't stop thinking about it. How long has they been together? Almost two years now. How long did it have to be until you could say for sure? She'd seen movies where it had only been a few weeks but that was fiction. None of that was real not reflected real life.

So did she love Annie? She was worried if she brought it up with Annie things would just get awkward. Because if Annie didn't love her… Oh she didn't want to think of that. And so she kept her worry to herself.

It twisted and pulled at her and Annie realised something was wrong. It was late on a Friday night when Annie appeared out of the blue. It was a cold night and the must swirled from her breath.

"Hi, you're talking and I'm going to sit on your lap."

Mikasa didn't really have a say in that. After a couple of minutes they were in her sitting room, Annie's arms around her neck. Annie stared down at her.

"Mika, what's wrong? You've been.. Distant. Distracted. I'm worried. Are you okay?"

Mikasa ran a thumb along the curve of her waist, thinking. What to say, what to say… She knew full well what was bothering her but to actually admit to it? She didn't know if it was okay.

"Babe. Babe. Seriously, are you okay?" Annie cupped her face, forcing her to meet her eyes. Mikasa couldn't look away.

"I think I love you."

Mikasa didn't mean to say that. But she had and there was no taking it back. Secretly she panicked. Annie just gazed at her and slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"I think I love you too," her girlfriend murmured before kissing her on the forehead.

Mikasa felt a slight tremble ripple through her body. Love. Was is what it felt like? To see Annie and feel a smile on her face? To just feel happy with her? It was new, it was different but it felt fricking great.

"Now that that's out of the way, put the tv on, Wynonna Earp season two is still coming out," Annie laughed.

The two of them cuddled for the rest of the night, nuzzling necks, exchanging kisses, whispering sweet nothings between scenes. This was what Mikasa truly felt like doing for the rest of her life.

~•~•~•~

Another year passed and then another. Things changed in Mikasa's life. She got promoted to Erwin's personal assistant which was a bit more stressful than being a secretary. The Jaegers moved house and Eren went abroad to work in England.

But Annie was still there with her. Still there and never losing that smile of hers. Mikasa felt like she did love her. Because she did. She knew that now and she was sure.. And she wanted to make it official.

Mikasa went to a jewellery shop with Armin. Oh yeah and she'd also made a friend in those years . Well technically he'd been Eren's friend first but Mikasa now laid claim to him too.

"What sort of ring are you thinking of?" the blond man asked, peering into the cases.

"I don't know," Mikasa admitted, eyeing the rows of jewels. "What ring can you get for a woman who practically owns every piece of jewellery imaginable? Not kidding, she's damn loaded."

Armin tapped the glass. "Try something simple then. Simple but sweet. Those who have everything appreciate the small, but simple, things in life."

Mikasa snorted at him. "When did you become all knowledgeable about the rich and their desires?"

To her surprise, Armin blushed. He embarrassedly brushed his hair behind his ears. "Jean's actually quite successful in his field. He's got.., money… so.. Yeah,, "

Mikasa laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Fair play to you buddy. Now let's look for rings."

The two of them spent the next twenty minutes looking for a ring. There were several that were like really really pretty but they weren't right. They weren't what she was looking for.

What she was looking for she didn't know. She just knew that when she saw it, she'd know. Another twenty minutes passed and she started to worry that she wouldn't find it. Were her standards too high? Too impossible?

But then she saw it. In the back row, glittering and gleaming, just waiting to be picked. A simple silver band with a blue crystal. Light blue. The exact same shade as Annie's eyes.

"Armin. Armin. That's the one I want."

Armin padded over and smiled. "Oh I can see the desire in that one. I'd say it's almost perfect."

Mikasa was overjoyed. Here she'd finally found something worthy of her choice. And at a reasonable price. Within five minutes she'd bought it and had the velvet box tucked deep into her jacket pocket.

And now all that was left was the setting. And she may or may not have a few ideas about what to do.

~•~•~•~

The setting was perfect. Even the weather had cooperated and she knew how trippy it was where she lived. They'd gone to the park to stargaze, just like their first anniversary date.

Mikasa had thought that that was the perfect place to do it. Beneath the stars and witnessed by the heavens, she'd propose to her love.

But as the time drew nearer, she could only feel herself becoming more and more nervous.

Annie lay at her side, one hand gripped in hers and the other pointing upwards. "I don't know much about constellations but that sure doesn't look like an archer."

Mikasa agreed. "Zero clue what the people who named them were thinking. 0% of the constellations actually look like they were supposed to. Someone failed art class."

Annie laughed and nuzzled her neck gently. Mikasa could feel herself getting hot under the collar. Her free hand was holding the box, already clammy from her worry.

They'd eaten and drank already and now we're just gazing at the stars that patterned the night's holy blanket. She was going to do it tonight. She swore she would. Things were going perfectly.

"Look a shooting star!" Annie exclaimed. "Make a wish!" The star shot across the sky and then vanished again.

And Mikasa knew that was the heaven's cue to do it.

"What did you wish for, Mika?" Annie asked, looking at her.

Mikasa stood up, pulling Annie with her. Annie stood up, slightly confused but smiling nonetheless. Mikasa took her other hand and held her at arms length.

"Annie, we've been dating for four years now. Four years. That's the longest I've ever been in a relationship. And that's because you're special to me. You're amazing and beautiful and I love you so much."

Annie was blushing shyly.

"I fell in love with you when I didn't mean to. But I don't regret it. I'd never regret it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So that's why-" Mikasa got down on one knee and Annie pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Will you marry me, Annie Leonhardt?"

Mikasa Ackerman didn't mean to kiss her. She didn't mean to drag her off the staircase. She didn't mean to shove her against the wall and take her home.

She certainly didn't mean to fall in love with her.

But she definitely didn't regret it.

She hadn't meant to do any of those things but she had and it changed her life for the better. She was happy with Annie, she was better with Annie. She'd never felt more alive.

Sure they had ups and downs, arguments and fighs but that was just life testing them. And they passed every test without fail. They never failed to come back to one another.

Mikasa could think fondly back to so many times with Annie. Even just imagining the twinkle of mischief in those blue eyes made her heart flutter. This emotion, this feeling, it was so powerful. So.. Unexpected.

Mikasa didn't regret second of the past four years. It was what she wanted for the remainder of her life. To live it out with the person she loved. To spend years together, cuddle as they went to sleep, to maybe have children together with one day. It was what she wanted.

So on that fateful day, Mikasa gazed across at Annie, staring into those blue eyes while totally not crying.

And she said the two words that made Mikasa the happiest woman alive.

"I do."


End file.
